The present invention relates to a distribution device useful in a butter filling system to fill containers with butter.
A known butter filling system includes a cabinet having a conveyor top which can be raised and lowered pneumatically. A carton is positioned on the conveyor top below a tubular discharge conduit through which pressurized fluent butter is discharged into the carton. The tubular discharge conduit is removably connected to a rectangular pressure plate having a perimeter which substantially conforms to the interior cross-sectional configuration of the carton being filled. The plate has a single centrally located discharge outlet of circular cross section of about the same cross-sectional area of and in registration with the tubular discharge conduit. At the start of a filling cycle, the movable conveyor with a carton to be filled thereon is raised to an uppermost position in which the plate is positioned at the bottom of the carton. A pressure pump which pressurizes the butter and forces it through the discharge conduit is then automatically activated and pressurized fluent butter is discharged into the carton through the discharge outlet in the plate. The movable conveyor is progressively lowered under the weight of the butter being filled in the carton and the pressure of the butter against the plate. When the movable conveyor reaches a lowermost position, the pressure pump is automatically turned off to stop the discharge of butter. The filled carton is then rolled onto an adjacent conveyor which is level with the movable conveyor in its lowermost position.
In the known system, only the pressure and fluent condition of the butter act to distribute butter in the carton. Thus, in a rectangularly configured carton, it is possible that voids will remain at the corners of the carton. Additionally, since there is only a single discharge outlet, when the flow of butter is stopped, the filled height of the butter in the carton is uneven. Heretofore, the uneven height of the butter at the top of the carton was smoothed by hand to enhance the appearance of the butter in the carton and to satisfy government regulations.
The known system utilizes a pneumatically-operated valve in the butter discharge line to positively close the line after a carton has been filled and thereby prevent leakage of butter which otherwise can result from residual pressure in the line after the butter pressure pump is switched off. The pneumatic valve is switched on again only after the pump has fully pressurized the butter discharge line to commence filling the next carton. Each time the pneumatically-operated valve is cycled, a delay of about 5 to 7 seconds ensues. Since the valve must be turned on and off during the filling of each carton, approximately 10 to 14 seconds are lost for each carton filled.
The present invention provides a distribution device useful in a butter filling system which eliminates the aforementioned drawbacks.